


Kyle Goes to Imaginationland (again).

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [88]
Category: South Park
Genre: Clones, Crack, Imaginationland, M/M, Mentioned Dubcon, Mentioned/implied sexual content, OOC, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Kyle is in a dream.In the dream, he is in Imaginationland and the Kyle and Cartman created back in the third episode of the trilogy have made a kingdom from all the Kyles Cartman has ever imagined. There’s a lot of KFC, and much confusion too.In short: absolute trash.





	Kyle Goes to Imaginationland (again).

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crack oneshot. It doesn’t make much sense. Please ignore it. Sorry for putting it on the Kyman tag. I just didn’t want to lie.

The first thing Kyle noticed when he woke up on a bed of fluffy white clouds was that he was in a dream.

It was an unusual thing to notice, as Kyle was not a frequent lucid dreamer. But looking around at the beautiful sparkling waterfalls which appeared to be made out of KFC gravy, the chicken nugget boulders and the endless sea of clouds (some of them were cotton candy) made him immediately, startling aware of how little any of this lay in reality.

He slapped the small hand resting on his shoulder the moment he noticed it, spinning around in a guard position in case he needed to fight. Dream or not, Kyle had lived in South Park long enough to know that absolutely any situation could kill him in an instant, especially if it was a weird one like this.

But to his surprise, the monster he expected to find was actually... him.

A mirror image of the ginger Jew stared right back at him through shocked emerald green eyes. Although they were identical, this version of him seemed to have slightly softer features, and a groomed look which indicated that he cared about his appearance. A strange aura of innocence encapsulated him as he stared at his double, caught between an apology and an apathetic shrug. Kyle knew that because he was going through the exact same conflict, just minus the innocence.

“Um... sorry. It’s my first day on the job, and I’m a little nervous,” Just as Kyle was about to vote for the second option, his double chose the first and laughed awkwardly after delivering it. Kyle internally grimaced, although he could tell that it was impossible to dislike this mirror Kyle the moment he saw him. He was just so... cute, “I’m actually really glad I got to be the one to greet you! I’ve been watching you for a long time... Oh God, that sounded really creepy. Sorry.” He blushed shyly, an emotion Kyle had never experienced before flitting across his nervous features.

To avoid further embarrassment, the mirror turned and started walking in the other direction. After a moment he checked to see if Kyle was following him, and beckoned when he saw that he wasn’t. For a moment, they were both stuck in an awkward silence. Kyle decided to break it.

“This is the most fucked up dream I’ve had in ages, dude.” Kyle simply said by way of making conversation. The other Kyle seemed surprised.

“Really? I think my most... um... f-fudged up one was when Stan and Kenny tied me to a chair naked and made me suck their-“ Realising where that was going, Kyle hurriedly changed the subject.

“o-KAY let’s talk about anything but that. What is this place?” The other Kyle turned to him in mild confusion, then his eyes lit up as if remembering something important.

“Oh, right! You’ve never been here before! Well, you have, but- that doesn’t matter right now! This,” Mirror Kyle gestured to the land around him, seemingly captivated by the place he presumably called home, “Is a country of Imaginationland dedicated to you. Everyone here is another version of you. I’m from a dream four years ago, for example. We have rules and stuff so we don’t kill each other, and ranks too. The highest ranked Kyle is the original Imaginary Kyle, and the only one created here specifically. I’m taking you to meet him and his Eric now. We’ve been waiting a long time for you to arrive, actually. Thank Cartman it finally happened.”

Kyle stayed silent throughout his mirror’s speech, shocked and very confused. He didn’t care that he was in Imaginationland- shit like randomly teleporting to a fictional dimension was perfectly normal for a South Park kid. What he did care about was the fact that these Kyles were. That meant that they had all been imagined by someone in the real world. And from the way the mirror talked about _Cartman_ so reverently, the original had a fairly good idea of who. 

“Why? What’s so special about me?” Kyle pushed aside his other questions to ask something which did not involve Eric Theodore Cartman.

“Well, you’re real of course!” Mirror Kyle exclaimed as he strode up the bacon rasher stairs to an enormous golden castle decked out in a mixture of fast food and precious gemstones. He knocked on the door three times, danced the Macarena and whispered something explicit into the doorknob. Slowly it creaked open, and he ushered the real Kyle inside.

“Being real makes me special. Right. Because I’m a Creator.” Mirror Kyle looked confused yet again. Kyle wondered how much he didn’t understand which his imaginary self did. It was weird, looking at himself in such a way.

“Yes, but we don’t need you for that. Actually, you’re special because you actually have an Eric you can go on dates with and show off to your friends and things. Our Erics are only there for the... y’know,” Mirror Kyle made a gesture with his fingers imitating a phallic object entering a hole. Kyle blushed in a mixture of mortification, repulsion, and the tiniest flicker of desire as he imagined that awful situation, “Anyway. Only the best Kyle has an Eric who likes him emotionally. You’re lucky because your Eric can like you both ways unconditionally.” 

Finally, the door to the main throne room swung open and the two gingers walked in. Before them, on a throne of pizza and french fries, sat Cartman himself. At his side was the most beautiful Kyle that the original had ever seen. He was perfect, a small smile resting on his elegantly sculpted features, plush lips slightly parted to reveal a glimmer of white teeth and the most gorgeous eyes Kyle had ever seen. He had no idea that one clone of him could be more beautiful than another, but apparently it was true. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t _the_ Kahl Broflovski.” Cartman drawled, leaping from his throne and approaching Kyle at an alarming speed. He placed a meaty hand under Kyle’s chin and lifted it up as he carefully scrutinised him. Their eyes met, and Kyle wondered why there were Cartmans in a land of Kyles. He supposed it was Cartman’s ego talking. 

“I must say, you’re cuter than most Kahls who walk through those doors.” The smug brunet mused after a brief pause. Kyle could feel the humiliating blush rising to his cheeks when he heard a cry of protest from the beautiful Kyle sitting by the throne. His blush was suddenly darker.

“Hey! If you like that Kyle so much why don’t you fuck _him_ , fatass?” The beautiful Kyle pouted, looking off to the side slightly. He looked back after a moment towards the real Kyle with an expression of mild interest. Their eyes met and Kyle was forced to wonder what the hell he was doing swooning over a clone (imaginary double?) of himself.

“Aw, you know I’ll always love you babe! I was just teasing the newbie! Oh, but you’re not really a newbie, huh?” Directing the last sentence at Kyle, Cartman took a respectful step back, “I’m Eric. The imaginary version of the fatass you claim to hate who just so happens to rule this place.” He held out his hand to shake. Kyle didn’t take it it, so he returned it to his side.

“Why does this place even exist?” Kyle decided to ask. He didn’t even want to know why a Cartman was ruling versions of him.

“Weeeell, after the original me created Kahlie and I, we decided to start a new life together. So we started saying hi to your little fatass in his dreams until he began to imagine more of us. Then we made a Kingdom out of all the different Kahls and mes we collected. I’m Grand Wizard-“ Eric began after ending his little explanation, 

“-and I’m High Elf!” Beautiful Kyle said with a smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you Kyle. I’m guessing you and Eric aren’t together yet?” Ignoring his blush at his beautiful double’s greeting, Kyle answered him the way he’d answer anyone who asked him that (minus the punching in the face which would occur both first, after and imbetween),

“What? No, of course not! Why would I wanna date him?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” Eric interjected, smirking more than he should have been. Beautiful Kyle nudged him lightly on the shoulder and fixed him with a pointed glare.

“Eric! Don’t.” To Kyle utmost surprise, Eric pouted and then returned to the throne. The Cartman he knew would _never_ do that for anyone. 

“Eventually, you’ll understand. For now, make yourself at home until you wake up. There’s a lot I wanna tell you. And if we’re lucky, I can show you the way some of our Kyles spend their time here.” Kyle nodded dumbly, having lost the plot of this oneshot- weirdass lucid dream. 

“Okay. Why not.” Hopefully he woke up soon...

Five dream hours, seventeen all-Kyle orgies, two Kyman smut scenes and a whole lot of nightmare fuel later, Kyle finally woke up from the ‘dream’, sweating and panting at the weird trauma of Cartman’s imaginary creation.

Five minutes later, he had forgotten the entire thing, memories hidden away until the next time Imaginationland became accessible to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually falling asleep while typing this, which is why I cut it short. Petition to let the author sleep? For the rest of the year?
> 
> Prompt- Selfcest.
> 
> I’ve waited a long time for this oneshot. It’s pretty much a quarter through the year, so I’m glad I came across it. Originally this was going to be my headcanon AU version of APH Spain X APH Spain, but I’ve already written two lemons about that and I still regret both of them (fortunately they’re not on the Internet). Otherwise, it would have been Mortycest. I ship a lot of different mortys together.
> 
> Original Number- 10.
> 
> Good night.


End file.
